


You Can't Hide Yourself

by unstablewings



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual, Carl accidentally comes out to Michonne, Coming Out, Gen, Shy Closeted Carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablewings/pseuds/unstablewings
Summary: “I… I’m sorry. I didn't mean to--”“Mean to what?” Michonne looked at him with a sideways glance.“Just… uh… say I had a crush on a guy.” Carl’s eyes were full of self-doubt and shame as he looked to Michonne.“Why are you sorry? You don't have to hide that.”





	You Can't Hide Yourself

“I can't believe I'd never told you that!” Michonne said through her giggles and laughs. Carl laughed along; only the two of them were sat at the table for breakfast, since Rick was still asleep. They had gotten caught up in telling each other stories about things that happened to them before the apocalypse.

When the laughter began to die down, Carl started in on a story of his own. “Y’know there's that weird thing where you have crushes on two people at the same time, right?” Michonne nodded as Carl continued. “I had this crush on a girl at my school. She was my best friend at the time, and she figured out the other crush I had on this guy who was our other… friend…” As soon as Carl realized what he had said, his eyes widened and he looked down at the table; he completely stopped talking.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn't mean to--” 

“Mean to what?” Michonne looked at him with a sideways glance.

“Just… uh… say I had a crush on a guy.” Carl’s eyes were full of self-doubt and shame as he looked to Michonne.

“Why are you sorry? You don't have to hide that.”

“I don't know. I've never told anyone before now, I guess. I'm not used to coming out.” 

“You don't have to if you don't want, Carl. But your father and I, we would never want you to hide a part of yourself like that. We love you no matter what.” Michonne finished with a warming smile.

“Thank you.” Carl said, smiling back to Michonne. “I guess this is a good time to tell you that I'm bisexual.”

Suddenly, loud footsteps sounded on the staircase and Rick came walking into the kitchen.

“Good time to too say what?” he asked as he yawned.

“Nothing!” the two sat up and grinned at each other, going back to eating before Rick could ask anymore questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
